Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse
|writer=Thomas Hart |release=November 6, 2001 |runtime=1 hour, 2 minutes |available=VHS DVD Apple TV Google Play Amazon Video}} is a direct-to-video compilation movie based on Disney's animated television series House of Mouse, consisting of a few Christmas shorts. It was originally released on November 6, 2001, and was also aired annually in 's Christmas marathons from 2002 to 2008. Synopsis Mickey Mouse has just finished up another successful night at the House of Mouse on Christmas Eve and is wishing the guests a safe journey home. However, Goofy points out that a huge snowstorm has trapped them in the House. Mickey decides to have a free-of-charge Christmas party for the guests. Donald Duck, on the other hand, is being awfully Ebenezer Scrooge-like for a reason that is never given and would prefer not to take part in the festivities. However, Daisy, Mickey, Minnie, and Goofy get him to enjoy a cup of hot cocoa on stage next a fire place set and comfy armchair. Minnie then finds some Christmas cartoons they haven't shown today and they decide to play them. After the first cartoon, "Donald on Ice", is shown, Ludwig Von Drake presents "the science of Santa" to explain some of the impossibilities of his traveling over the world in one night (using the speed to have a future version of himself steal a cookie jar from his mother, who is surprisingly at the club as well). Donald is still not in the Christmas mood, so Mickey shows clips of him asking the audience members what they wished to have for Christmas. Seeing that Donald is still feeling festive, Mickey shows two more cartoons, Pluto's Christmas Tree and "The Nutcracker", plus excerpts of Mickey decorating his house from "Mickey's Christmas Chaos". Unfortunately, even after seeing all that, Donald still refuses to change his mood, earning frowns from everyone in the audience (except for Grumpy, who actually smiles at this). Feeling defeated, Mickey heads to the roof, where he talks to Jiminy Cricket about how he tried so hard to make Donald feel the Christmas spirit. Jiminy then advises him to make a wish upon a star. Doing so, Mickey receives a star from the sky and returns to the stage, offering Donald the opportunity to put it on the tree as it lacks one. This simple act fills Donald with joy as he plays the star on the tree. The star then starts working its magic on the House, turning all the wreaths they have around the club gold and adding more golden wreaths throughout (even giving the Magic Mirror Spirit in the lobby a hat). They show their last cartoon for the night, Mickey's Christmas Carol, and afterward, everyone, even the villains, sing the closing song, "The Best Christmas of All". Mickey then tells the viewers "Merry Christmas" and Tinker Bell ends the film. Featured cartoons *"Donald on Ice" *''Pluto's Christmas Tree'' *"Mickey's Christmas Chaos" (excerpts) *"The Nutcracker" *''Mickey's Christmas Carol'' Songs *"The Best Christmas of All" Notes *When Pluto's Christmas Tree and Mickey's Christmas Carol are shown, the House's TV screen is in 4:3 format rather than its usual widescreen appearance. (The movie, like the show itself, was actually animated in widescreen, with the classic shorts being presented with the House's TV border filling out the sides of the image; however, the movie has never been commercially released on video in its full aspect ratio.) *Certain scenes in the House segments are recycled from episodes of the show (although these episodes were not aired until about a year after the video's release): **Parts of Mickey's "Mouse on the Street" interviews were taken from "Clarabelle's Christmas List". **Von Drake's "The Science of Santa" speech was reused from "Pete's Christmas Caper". **Cinderella, Eeyore, and Mushu saying what they're thankful for is taken from "House of Turkey". **The Mad Hatter's "Ode to a Hat" was recycled from the beginning of "Mickey vs. Shelby". *When the gang sings "The Best Christmas of All," when they sing the second "and family" line, Lady's paws are medium-brown, her primary fur color. However, they're back to cream-colored when they go upclose to the royal enchanted objects when they sing, "And the memories we recall." Availability Disney originally released the film on VHS and DVD on November 6, 2001. For bonus features, the DVD release included the show's premiere episode, "The Stolen Cartoons", a two-minute featurette titled "The Sounds of Christmas" hosted by Wayne Allwine, and the "Deck the Halls" and "Sleigh Ride" segments from Disney's Very Merry Christmas Songs. The DVD was reissued with new cover art on November 3, 2009. MickeysMagicalXmas VHS 2001.jpg| MickeysMagicalXmas DVD 2001.jpg| MickeysMagicalXmas DVD 2009.jpg| Cast Note: Alice, the White Rabbit, the Queen of Hearts (and the King), Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, the Cheshire Cat, Mortimer Mouse, Hercules, Megara, Hades, Pain and Panic, Prince Eric, Dumbo, Timothy Mouse, Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Christopher Robin, Owl, Bambi, Thumper, Flower, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Carpet, the Sultan, Abu, Iago, Pocahontas, Governor Ratcliffe, Meeko, Pongo, Perdita, Colonel the Sheepdog, Bongo, Fiddler and Fifer Pig, The Big Bad Wolf, Mrs. Potts, Chip, Babette, Elliott the Dragon, Professor Owl, the penguin waiters, Simba, Nala, Zazu, Rafiki, Fa Mulan, Mowgli, Baloo, King Louie, Br'er Fox, Br'er Bear, Prince Charming, Lady Tremaine, Hugo, Merlin, Madam Mim, Doc, Happy, Bashful, Sneezy, Sleepy, Dopey, Queen Grimhilde, the Magic Mirror, Hobo Cookie, Mayor Cookie, José Carioca, Geppetto, Stromboli, Yen Sid, Princess Aurora, Prince Phillip, Little John, the Sheriff of Nottingham, Lady and the Tramp, Captain Hook, Wendy, Michael, John, and Tinker Bell all make appearances (mostly in crowd shots), including singing part of the closing song, but do not have speaking roles. Huey, Dewey and Louie also appear in the "House" segments, but do not speak. Gallery Mickey decides to throw a party.jpg|Mickey decides to throw a Christmas party... Donald's not keen on the idea.jpg|...but Donald is not in the mood. HDnL in Mickey's Magical Christmas.jpg|Huey, Dewey and Louie as the house band. Mickey and Pluto with the little tree.jpg|Mickey and Pluto with a small Christmas tree. Minnie brings out a box of Christmas cartoons.jpg|Minnie brings out a box of the gang's old Christmas cartoons. Ludwig and his clone got the cookie jar.jpg|Ludwig Von Drake (and his future self) demonstrate "the science of Santa." Chip and Dale in Mickey's Magical Christmas.jpg|Chip and Dale's cameo. Mickey segues into The Nutcracker.jpg|Minnie and Mickey provide the segue into The Nutcracker. Donald's still not happy.jpg|Donald still isn't enjoying the festivities. Magic star comes down to Mickey.jpg|The magic star comes down to Mickey. Donald puts the star on the tree.jpg|Donald puts the star on the tree. The Sensational Six all together.jpg|The Sensational Six all together. HoM BestChristmas.png|Mickey and Donald at the end of the movie. See also *"Pete's Christmas Caper" *"Clarabelle's Christmas List" External links * * * Category:Movies Category:Disney Category:Direct-to-video specials Category:2001 releases Category:Compilations and anthologies